


Reprint

by Clewilan



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/F, Flirting, Present Tense, Reincarnation, Slice of Life, and a tiny bit of non-descriptive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clewilan/pseuds/Clewilan
Summary: Some changes in how the King of Britain was brought back into the world, and the company she had during that time.





	Reprint

**Author's Note:**

> That reincarnation AU no one asked for but we wanted happy lesbians while not bothering about Arthurian legend accuracy so you know.  
> Based on the LJ 1sentence theme set Gamma, amazingly beta'ed by the wonderful Runa Liore Winters, and as usual for the loveliest fiancée in the world <3 (PS she asked for smut, be warned)
> 
> I went as far as building this way too complex AU where Saber is reincarnated in a regular tiny lesbian before being actually summoned by team Kiritsugu. Please picture a 18 yo millenial Arturia having to deal with 1. an invisible sword 2. methods she doesn't approve of 3. a crush on Iri 4. questions about how her memories of her time as King of Britain are taking a really long time to come bac--- what do you mean Berserker!Lancelot  
> Anyway this Holy Grail War ends and Saber comes back to Britain and does her thing with now full knowledge of her past life till some year later well SURPRISE GUINEVERE IS HERE LET'S HAVE SOME F/F
> 
> Most of these sentences are definitely not in chronological order (the early stuff is between the two wars, some happen during the F/SN one, some later), please bear with me and hey, thanks for coming back, it had been a while :D

#01 – Ring  
They were indeed married (but that was under different circumstances) yet somehow she would've never expected her once(? ex? former?) wife to softly propose to her, well, again (though this time, and it's unbelievably amazing, the choice is theirs alone).

#02 – Hero  
The lady whose cat Arturia found and brought back (« it's the third this month Arturia you really need to get a curse lifted or something ») just called her her knight in shining armor with a wink because, you know, they're both women so what a joke ; Guinevere groans – « if only you knew, madam », she says with a conversation-closed smile, then manoeuvers Arturia so they leave, visibly grabbing her bottom as they walk away.

#03 – Memory  
« Please don't see that as a catch phrase because I'm really not that kind of person but have we met before because I'm sure we – are you okay ? », she pauses, all genuine concern and cluelessness as Arturia just stares, her own heartbeat loud in her ears.

#04 – Box  
It's just a small flowery plastic box with some of Guinevere's hair stuff appearing in Arturia's bathroom yet they're both terrible at pretending they're taking it casually.

#05 – Run  
They're being chased by a rather good-looking guy with a spear and weird clothes that sounds awfully like what Arturia told her about that Grail war thing: as they run down a flight of stairs, Guinevere squeezes her hand (obviously not enough to relieve the mix of worry, fear, outrage that it's happening again and this time falling on both of them, but maybe enough) to confirm that she's strong enough to face anything with her.

#06 – Hurricane  
« So how does it work – do you have, like, a magical girl transformation sequence having you naked with a flooosh of rose petals and sparkles or – why are you looking at me like that Arturia I'm just asking for purely scientific reasons »

#07 – Wings  
« It's a shame your powers don't include flying », sighs Guinevere, way too close to that cliff edge according to Arturia who's veheremtly shaking her head, assuring her hiking-loving girlfriend that indeed they don't, nor do they prevent bad decisions or else the story would have been completely different.

#08 – Cold  
She's about to reply that their flat has never been this warm on a spring day, making it unlikely that Guinevere could be, as she said 'freezing', when she notices that sparkle in her eyes and opens her arms, the words hanging on her lips soon replaced by kisses.

#09 – Red  
She had never really felt any inclination for the color itself – too pompous for the reign she wanted to have, and too aggressive as a court dress – yet she was definitely more inclined to see more of Guinevere wearing these red slim pants (and the most likely matching underwear).

#10 – Drink  
It's only the first half of their third Arthurian mythology-related movie this month and Guinevere's positively sure they'll have to end up their drinking game in approximately two shots, for they're already out of stock.

#11 – Midnight  
The first time she hears her now girlfriend (!) swear (and find out she's like, magical, in a non-metaphorical way) is right as they were arriving at her place, when a weird light circle thing appeared suddenly right under Arturia's feet with some actually rad SFX all around them before she vanished in a hundred sparkles, an apologetic look in her eyes (which had not left Guinevere's) – but what could she possibly mean by "not again" ?

#12 – Temptation  
« My roommate's right here », mouthes Guinevere as Arturia comes closer for a kiss that is probably way too much for Eleanor to handle – the answer (a promise) is breathed in her ear, and quickly Guinevere takes them to her room.

#13 – View  
Home early and with Arturia too focused on her reading, she uses the opportunity to linger a bit on the warmth of the moment – once caught, Guinevere slips on the sofa, putting her head on Arturia's shoulder with a satisfied sigh.

#14 – Music  
« How many years do we have to catch up on already?? » tries to complain Guinevere, but when Arturia assures her that a lifetime together would probably be enough, she just blushes and tries to remain composed.

#15 – Silk  
There are lips, then skin – a pulse – soft and warm, lace, silk – and skin again, and an appreciative moan telling her she's definitely set in the right direction.

#16 – Cover  
« That's not funny », Arturia simpy glares while a very giggly Guinvere pulls out a yellow raincoat from the racks of this hiking store, « you should try it on and see what it's like to– why are you so cute in it Guinevere for the love of gods that's not even fair. »

#17 – Promise  
Guinevere is rummaging in her purse but the bandaids she owns are still too small for Arturia's scratches – she sighs, but at least they're (both panting, bruised and tired, but apparently) safe according to her knight who's still very upset at this whole thing so Guinevere tries to lighten up the atmosphere : « Hey, next time let's just have a date at the cinema or something – I'd rather have weird leather-wearing people doing magical stuff on screen while we're looking from afar, possibly with pop-corn maybe ? »

#18 – Dream  
She's never thought Guinevere would be once again within arm reach whenever she's woken up in the night, chased by unwanted dreams, but soft lips and warm whispers still manage to make her remember what is real and what isn't anymore.

#19 – Candle  
Among the more-or-less recent inventions they're thankful for are heating systems – lighting candles now implies a whole different yet much more enjoyable meaning.

#20 – Talent  
« Sweetheart, do you think that now that I remember it all I can add "pretty good at falconry during my previous life" on my resumé or should I stick to "extended knowledge of England geopolitics in the 5th century based on direct experience" - or maybe just "Queen of Britain"? »

#21 – Silence  
They've turned the lights off for a bit but in that warm intimacy under shared sheets Guinevere just wants to add, in quiet but truthful voice, how glad she is that they are here (and now) – but she doesn't get any answer… for Arturia's already asleep, her breath deep and slow – so Guinevere simply smiles and huddles closer.

#22 – Journey  
Their "let's visit as many castles as possible and compare them with Camelot" plan was obviously bound to end with them criticizing everything and running away giggling, but it did serve as a great excuse for them to go for the longest road trip across Europe ever.

#23 – Fire  
Is it some sense of urgency as life did separate them before, the former boundaries between them and their desires, or simply the fact that her girlfriend is really damn hot – now that she can, Arturia does not care and lets herself enjoy the warmth spreading like wildfire in her belly. 

#24 – Strength  
Women are a thing, women working out are another thing – Guinevere working out is a very nice thing on a whole other level. 

#25 – Mask  
Despite their different jobs, both Arturia and Guinevere's coworkers often marvel about the way they deals with customers – whenever it's about being all kind and patient or acid and terrifying – when asked about their techniques the former king and queen just shrug.

#26 – Ice  
« Oh come on », she says, holding out her hand, « you've been walking on water for years, this one's just frozen ! » she adds with her most diplomatic smile when she notices that Arturia is still very doubtful regarding this ice skating thing (it's the same smile she gives to their neighbors when assuring them that all this noise the previous night was definitely not their fault, which coincidentally was also the one she used with the guards all the times she and Arturia sneaked out of Camelot).

#27 – Fall  
The weather's still warm enough for Guinevere to keep on wearing light clothes and Arturia could not be happier (tights are kind of a bother).

#28 – Forgotten  
« Okay so –  », inhales Guinevere, who's been walking around her couch where Arturia's still anxiously sitting on, 'basically hella famous King Arthur's been a woman all along and also it's you and also surprise magic does exist and all and you're here and also I'm kinda the reincarnation of freaking Queen Guinevere and wow that's a lot to take in right now but – »(she sats abruptly) « that sounds super cool. »

#29 – Dance  
There are no more kingly obligation between them so it's now Guinevere who leads most of the time, and Arturia could not be happier to feel soft hands making her twirl, only to get safely caught in her still-queen's arms (not to mention she always was a terrible dancer anyway, and had no reason to try getting better in this second life – until now).

#30 – Body  
« I'll let you know that I am this close to shout to the whole world that King Arhur is the most lovely and gorgeous woman in the universe and also one heck of a knight in bed – and yes I know we're both naked right now and I'll thank the gods for that fact, but that mostly just proves my point, love », she says, before her hands wander again on Arturia's skin.

#31 – Sacred  
Sometimes she wonders why some people are still so upset about intimate relationship – she'd dare say she cannot logically grasp how enjoying a moment together could be categorized as sinful, especially considering the devotion Guinevere is showing, in an almost holy way, between her legs. 

#32 – Farewells  
« At least this time we got to grow old together », Guinevere smiles – Arturia nods silently, her throat dry and her eyes wet. 

#33 – World  
Even if she saw her kingship as different – she did not expand their boundaries to step on others' land, only tried to reunite the people of Britain inside what was already theirs when all of history seemed to have kings, emperors and whatever conquests, gaining more and more territory – now that her possessions were a shared flat with a long-lost soulmate, she considered herself quite satisfied with her own(ed) land.

#34 – Formal  
"You don't look bad yourself either, you know," she whispers (they're glad they were originally planning to go early to that party, as a result they're not that late when they eventually arrive there).

#35 – Fever  
« You know, looking back, that was a fucking great invention » Guinevere says, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, vaguely waving her box of paracetamol while Arturia desperately tries to reason her that they could discuss their retrospective point of view on anything some other time and that rest was still a valid treatment even centuries later. 

#36 – Laugh  
Oddly enough, it takes her a while to process that she just saw Guinevere pass by a street this afternoon – it's only when she gets home later that day that she sits down on the floor, relieved, and laugh long enough to pretend that's the only reason she's tearing up.

#37 – Lies  
There had been kind of an unspoken agreement as their relationship had slowly been (re)building (not to mention they were good at telling if the other was bothered) but there was also a spoken one as they were facing this recurrent challenge : the only lies and omissions admitted were the ones related to gift exchanges. 

#38 – Forever  
«  You know, I really like this reincarnation thing because that means I'll get to find you again and again till the end of times maybe so it's quite nice » – Guinevere tries to carry on quickly about The Future™ , pretending to be casual about this, but it's a bit too late for Arturia's heart.

#39 – Overwhelmed  
Their new first-yet-not-first kiss is like the most comfortable storm– shaken from head to toes, hearts beating like the roar of thunder, yet this lightning shock bore the feeling of soft and warm familiary they both didn't know they missed so much.

#40 – Whisper  
Being able to simply enjoy the afternoon in a park, resting on Guinevere's lap while sunbathing is truly amazing, but the best part is when her girlfriend's hair falls around Arturia's face as she leans to quietly say how glad she is to have her before kissing her ever so softly.

#41 – Wait  
« Well half an hour doesn't change anything for me you know, especially regarding the fact that we spent centuries apart, yet I can't tell for our friends », states Arturia while Guinevere is doing her best to get ready, still running after her tights, half-clothed in the living room.

#42 – Talk  
« Arturia », she says, her face stern and her tone deady serious, « we cannot carry on like this », and Arturia freezes, guessing that time Guinevere's roomate had walked up on them again was the final incident and that now they're – «  we need to move together, don't you think ? » – oh.

#43 – Search  
« Maybe we could just google their description to see if it matches with some kind of hero – let me see if blonde jerk with too many swords and terrible taste works. » 

#44 – Hope   
Mixing their life with these new-former identities sure had been a delicate change but at least, far frome the royal obligations and games and more or less necessary lies, maybe they could finally be true to themselves, and to the rest of their world.

#45 – Eclipse  
What they have is so bright and joyful she could almost forget the darker moments of their past life together, eons ago but painfully vivid whenever it resurfaced (and sometimes, sometimes she wished they could actually wash away the whole thing and just be them, happily in love with no former strings attached) but at the same time she's so thankful for what they built on this second chance she'll keep on cherishing every moment this new life offers them.

#46 – Gravity  
Sometimes she just drifts off, lost in thoughts that are not often the most joyful of all – and even if it's happening less and less, she's glad to always have Guinevere softly putting a hand on her, bringing her back to where they belong now.

#47 – Highway  
« By the love of all goddesses ever celebrated Arturia I know your riding skills are ranked from B to A but could you please slow the fuck down »

#48 – Unknown  
Guinevere conjures faith and courage, making up her mind that yes, she is going to say hi to this cute blonde sitting now every morning at a café on her way to her job ; she clutches her bag, her roomate's words at the back of her mind (« well worst case scenario the lady's just straight ») ; she inhales, and takes a step further. 

#49 – Lock  
There's something wonderful about the casualness of them leaving their flat – the peaceful mindset of knowing that locking the door is enough protection, the joy of being able to call it home, but mostly the security that the other will also be coming back at the end of the day.

#50 – Breathe  
The first time she remembers Gwen is like a punch to the chest; the first time she sees her in this new world lifts the weight on her heart and allows her to finally breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
